Technical Field
This disclosure relates to infant care products and, more particularly, to a multipurpose insulated cooler/heater bag for providing users with a practical means of storing items needed on the go, as well as enabling them to easily keep warm baby bottles and other perishables chilled while travelling.
Prior Art
For most parents of babies or toddlers, a baby bottle is “must have” item, never to be without. Baby bottles not only provide nourishing milk to an infant, but also help to soothe and comfort a baby, especially in times of colic and fussiness. Not limited to bottle fed babies, a baby bottle is also used by most nourishing mothers a means of feeding their child when traveling or when in public. From the time of birth, when a bottle provides the sole means of nourishment, until the toddler years, when a bottle is offered as a nutritional accompaniment to solid foods or as a nighttime snack, a bottle of warm milk is essential for a healthy, happy child.
When giving an infant a baby bottle, perhaps the most important thing to keep in mind is the temperature of the milk contained within. Giving an infant a baby bottle that contains cold milk can upset the baby's tummy. On the other hand, milk that is too warm can scald the baby, leaving painful and dangerous burns to the mouth, throat and stomach. Parents warm their infant's bottles through a variety of methods. Placing a bottle in a bath of boiling water, warming it in the microwave or placing it under a running faucet are all popular ways that people warm a baby bottle. While all of these methods can be easily achieved in the home, providing a child a warm and satisfying bottle when away from home can be extremely difficult.
In particular, many consumers are faced with the dilemma of satisfying their child's hunger, when traveling. While most diaper bags are designed with integrated storage compartments created expressly for baby bottles, these units offer no means of keeping a bottle chilled prior to warming, as well as warming the bottle upon demand. While a tepid bottle can be unpleasant for the child, giving an infant a cold bottle often results in the child suffering painful stomach aches.
Unfortunately, a child is often hungry at inopportune moments, such as when Mom and Dad are driving down long stretches of highway and a rest stop is nowhere in sight. As many caregivers may attest, failing to provide a hungry infant a bottle on demand, often results in a cranky and irritable child. Extremely frustrating, searching in vain for a truck stop or restaurant, simply in order to warm a baby bottle to an appropriate drinking temperature, all while a child cries angrily to be fed, can be a very unnerving experience.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present disclosure satisfies such a need by providing a multipurpose insulated cooler/heater bag that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with a practical means of storing the many items needed on the go, as well as enable them to easily keep bottles and other perishables chilled during transport, while also enabling them to warm the child's bottle prior to feedings.